


I'll Take Care of You

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [32]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Post canon, Preemptive fix it, Sick Fic, Tw for mentions of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Martin has the flu, and Jon insists on taking care of him
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	I'll Take Care of You

Martin didn’t get sick often, but when he did, it was usually pretty bad. His immune system was good enough that anything strong enough to get past it was also strong enough to knock him out for a few days, leaving him bedridden, sweating, and vomiting. Currently, Martin was dealing with a particularly nasty bout of the flu, no doubt thanks to the group of schoolchildren he’d read to the other day in the library in town, where he worked. He’d holed himself up in the guest bedroom in an attempt to prevent Jon from getting sick as well, but he wasn’t sure how effective that would be, given the fact that Jon insisted on helping him. There was a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” Martin said. Jon entered, wearing a mask over his nose and mouth and carrying a tray containing a bowl of chicken soup and a steaming mug of tea. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” he said softly, setting the tray on the nightstand and brushing some stray hairs away from Martin’s sweat-soaked forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Shitty.” Martin’s voice was weak. “Shouldn’t you be working?” 

“You’re more important,” Jon replied. “My book can wait. Just let me take care of you, okay?”

“Not like I can stop you,” Martin grumbled. “I’m sick.”

“So I’ve noticed,” Jon replied, helping Martin sit up in bed. “Let’s take your temperature, okay?” 

“Okay,” Martin agreed. He waited patiently while Jon retrieved the thermometer from the bathroom and prepared it, opening his mouth so Jon could slip it in. They both waited, Jon running his hands through Martin’s hair, until the thermometer beeped. Jon took it out and looked at it. 

“You’re nearly at 40 degrees, love,” he said. “We should probably get you to the hospital.” 

“If I try to stand up, I’ll vomit all over you and everything else,” Martin replied. “Seriously, Jon, we have flu medicine in the house. I’ll be fine. Stop worrying about me.”

“Never,” Jon said. “I’ll never stop worrying about you, Martin. It’s my job to worry about you. You’re my husband, and I love you, and I want you to be happy and healthy.”

“You don’t have to take care of me, though!” Martin protested. “It’s rotten work, and you don’t have to do it!”

“No, it isn’t!” Jon retorted. “Not to me! Not if it’s you! Look, I realize that I don’t  _ have _ to take care of you. I take care of you because I want to. Because I love you. So please, just let me.” his dark brown eyes gazed into Martin’s blue ones, and in them, Martin could see worry, love, passion. He sighed dramatically, but he couldn’t keep a smile from creeping across his face. 

“Alright,” he said. “I’ll let you take care of me, you stubborn pain in the ass.” Jon rolled his eyes.

“Oh sure, I’m the stubborn one,” he said. 

“Yes, you are,” Martin replied. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Jon said. 

“Yes, I am,” Martin said. 


End file.
